House of Treachery / House of Imposters
House of Treachery / House of Imposters are the 31st and 32d episodes of Season 3 of House of Anubis. They are also the 181st and 182nd episodes overall.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/house-of-anubis/listings/ They aired on March 27 and March 28, 2013. Visit the Episode Gallery. Plot House of Treachery Eddie has a vision of a sinner breaking the phonograph and Frobisher telling him that one of the Sibuna members is a sinner while Victor and Denby try to catch a third sinner. Denby offers to help with a drama production that Mara and Joy will write. Everyone auditions for the play and Jerome makes a move on Joy. House of Imposters The new sinner is Patricia Williamson. The Sibuna gang believes KT is working for team evil because somehow, her fingerprint is matched with the broken phonogragh fingerprint. KT is devastated. Caroline brings Willow to the gatehouse. Robert tries to make her angry but she is so joyful, she can't ever be angry. When Robert almost captures her as a sinner, Alfie comes to the rescue and they get out of the gatehouse. Joy Mercer and Jerome Clarke share a passionate kiss (see Jeroy). Summary The Anubis House members are putting on a play, with the help of Ms. Denby. Mara, Jerome, and Joy help find the cast members. Jerome is chosen as the director but becomes the actor and makes his move on Joy. Meanwhile, Eddie had a vision of a person smashing the phonograph, while the other Sibuna members (KT, Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie) are watching, laughing. When he has that vision, he announces to the Sibunas that they can trust no one, not even themselves. He also says that one of the Sibuna members smashed the phonograph. Frobisher announces he secured the second sinner while Victor and Denby are on the hunt for their next sinner but end up arguing which attracts an audience and Mr. Sweet who tells them to stop. Eddie tells Patricia that he is a one girl guy and she is the girl. Patricia says that she is a one guy girl too, and that she is his new and improved girlfriend, confirming that they are back together. Fabian tries to look for fingerprints and match them up with the fingerprints on the smashed phonograph. He eventually finds out that it was, KT. The other Sibuna members are in shock, but they believe that KT did it, Eddie calling her a Frobisher. Denby offers to help with a drama production that Mara and Joy will write. Everyone auditions for the play and Jerome makes a move on Joy. They share a kiss. The new sinner is Patricia, the sinner of jealousy. Denby kidnaps Willow to be her new sinner, but Alfie comes and saves her in time. Meanwhile, the Sibunas have been ignoring KT, because they think she is the sinner, even though she almost makes it clear that she's not. The episode ends with Patricia taking KT to the gatehouse, thinking KT will found out who the real sinner is, and finds out that the real traitor is Patricia. Cast Main cast *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe Spoilers *The new and second sinner is Patricia, the sinner of wrath. *Jerome and Joy share a passionate kiss. *Frobisher couldn't get Willow into one of the sarcophagi because she couldn't show her anger. *Alfie saves Willow, but leaves his pen as evidence. *Sibuna shuns KT and ignores her, mistaking her for working for Team Evil, when it was really Patricia. Patricia tricked the gang into thinking it was KT. Later on, she captures her and locks her up, saying that she's "dangerous." References Category:House of Anubis Category:Episodes Category:Season 3